The list of reasons
by Puffola91
Summary: Two little coversations between Ron and Harry about their feelings for Hermione and Ginny. One in HBP and one after DH. A little of Neville in the first. Missing moment.
**The list of reasons**

"Harry, you're in love with my sister, don't you?" It had been all evening that he wanted to ask him that question, but he could not do it before because of Ginny and Hermione, so he had waited until they were finally in their bed for doing it.  
"What?" Harry asked surprised.  
"Oh, please do not pretend not to hear."  
"Well, I'm not sure if I'm in love but..." but it is certainly something very close to it. He wanted to say, but Ron snorted before he could finish his sentence. "What was that for?"  
"It's just that it's so obvious that you are!" Ron that day, not even knowing well why, had looked closer he and his sister, and for the first time, he had seen how much complicity and love there was already between them.  
"And what exactly make it so obvious?" He asked.  
"You have that look. I have noticed today."  
"What look?"  
"The same look that Bill has when he's with Fleur. The look that all the foolish in love have. You have Bill's look. Which brings me to my second question; do you want to marry my sister?"  
"Ron, we're are going out for just a month, besides marriage is not a thing I can think of, right now. Cause, you know I'm still trying to solve that little problem called Voldemort."  
"I know. I know, you're still a dead man."  
"Thanks, mate," said Harry sarcastically.

"But if you could. Would you?" He insisted. Harry closed his eye, and even if he know that, so in the darkness, he could not see him, he smiled.  
"Yes. Probably, yes," he admitted.  
"Why? I mean, what is the reason?"  
"Do you really want to know all the reasons? Because the list is very long and we could pull an all-nighter and you could not like to hear some of that reasons." Harry said sniggering.  
"Wait a minute, are you and my sister already come to that?" He shouted, almost jumping out of his bed. Neville on his left moved and snorted in his sleep.  
"No, Ron we are not," Harry said, even though that time in that empty room not all the clothes were buttoned, but they were still far from that. "I was just talking about kissing, her flower smell, her intense gaze..." Harry started dreamily.  
"Ok, ok! I get it!" Ron said quickly. There was a little moment of silent then Harry spoke again.  
"Ron?"  
"Yes, Harry?"  
"Do you want to marry Hermione?" He asked in the end.  
"What?" Ron shouted again.  
"Ron, please we're trying to sleep here," Neville said in a sleepy voice. "Just say yes." Harry could not help but laugh.  
"Shout up, Neville!" Ron said, then he waited until he was snoring, before speaking again. "Why are you asking me that, Harry?"

"It's just that, I realised that you have Bill's look too." And apparently even Neville had noticed it. "So do you?"  
"We were talking about you and my sister, here," Ron answered shiftily.  
"I take it as a yes."  
"We are not even together Harry."  
"And who is to blame for this?" Ron did not respond. There was another silence between them. "Ron, do you not think that this conversation is kinda weird?"  
"Yeah, totally," Ron said, relieved at the idea to finish the speech here.  
"How could women talk about it, so often?"  
"I have absolutely no idea. Well, Good night, Harry."  
"Good night, Ron." And after that night, they do not touch that subject for a long time. Only some years later Harry decided it was time resume that conversation for one more time.

"Ron, I'm going to ask your sister to marry me," he said one day to him.  
"You do, really?"  
"Yeah, I have already the ring, but I thought you should know it first."  
"Thanks, mate! I appreciated it, but what about my other brothers?"  
"Why? Have I got to tell it also to all of them?" Harry asked a little scared.  
"No, I just want to see your frightened face. It was pretty amazing," He said, starting to laugh. Harry hit him. "But be prepared for a little speech by all of them after the announce. So, when are you going to ask her?"  
"I think, after her match against Chudley Cannons. That's a safe win for Harpies, so she'll be already happy."  
"Hey, be careful of what you say! Just because I gave you my permit, that does not mean I could take it back!" Ron said. Harry laughed.  
"How about you? When you'll finally ask Hermione?"  
"I'm not sure yet, but when I am, you'll be the first one to know it." They talked for about another five or ten minutes before Harry left. He was already at the door when he remembered something.  
"Ron, how long is your list of reasons for Hermione?" The redhead smiled.  
"You have no Idea."


End file.
